Lalaith mi Emmyn
by Amarth Obstreperous
Summary: This is the tale of Hini, the not-so-very-special Maia who created the hobbits. Rating has been changed to PG-13 due to violence and depression. Read and review!
1. Exit Mandos

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, The Simarillion or any characters, places or events from any book Tolkien ever wrote.  
  
However, I DO own a copy of the Fellowship movie (yes!).  
  
And I kind of own Hini, since I made him up.  
  
Oh, and for those of you too lazy to look it up, Lalaith mi Emmyn roughly translates to 'Laughter in the Hills'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is something I have been pondering for a long time.  
  
It says in the Simarillion that Illuvatar created the Elves and Men. Aule built the Dwarves. Yavanna requested the creation of the Ents. And of course, Melkor and Sauron both mocked these fair beings in their creation of the Orcs, Uruk-hai, Olog-hai and other fell creatures.  
  
But because the early history of Middle-earth has no mention of hobbits, no one knows who created them. They simply appeared one day, as if out of nowhere.  
  
But I have an idea.  
  
*******************************  
  
Darkness is ever-present in the Halls of Mandos. It cannot be avoided.  
  
And in its prison rooms, the dark, windowless chambers with iron doors, the rooms where those who are wicked or have need of confinement are kept, there the darkness seeps into the minds, hearts and souls of all who dwell there too long.  
  
"Hini? Hini, someone is here to retrieve you."  
  
Mornie opened the door farther and slipped inside. Following right at her heels, and looking very frightened, was the small form of a hobbit.  
  
Hini, who until that moment had been slumped in his chair, sat up straight as he opened his eyes wide. He recognized that face.  
  
*That's the one I pulled out.* He thought wildly. *The one who almost really really died. The one who's-who-did-oh no!*  
  
The hobbit took a closer look at him, as if for the first time. His eyes went wide with astonishment, and his mouth dropped open as he stared.  
  
*Hmm.* Hini wondered to himself. *I wonder if Aule has the same effect on the Naugrim?*  
  
Normally, thinking something like that would have made Hini laugh. But not now. He didn't laugh much anymore.  
  
Mornie approached his chair. She removed a ring of keys from her pocket, and upon locating the correct one, began to unlock the shackles circling Hini's ankles.  
  
"Olorin sent him to get you, Hini. There's an eagle waiting outside to take you back to Yavanna's Woods. It's Lord Manwe's orders. You should have been free to go for a while now. You know that, of course."  
  
Being a servant of Mandos, Mornie did not normally talk so much. But one could really not keep silent when Hini was nearby. He very aura seemed to loosen tongues, cheer the spirit. Even in the black garb of a prisoner, his face still held a faint glimmer of light.  
  
The female Maia removed the shackles from Hini's legs and unlocked the first lock on the chain that bound his arms.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Hini? They are of use! Eru's words have come true! You're finally getting your freedom!"  
  
Immediately, the calm face of the prisoner changed to a mask of grief.  
  
"My freedom?" He said, remorse clearly showing in his voice. "What good would my freedom be? Don't jest with me Mornie, even here in the dungeons there has been much talk about the deeds of the hobbits in Arda, and little has escaped my ears. I know of what you speak, and more than that, I know what-"  
  
He waved a weak hand in the hobbit's direction.  
  
"-what this one here, this Frodo Baggins, has undergone. I know how he has suffered, how the lands of his people have suffered. The land will heal, but this one will only find absolute peace in death. And my freedom bought for that? For his sanity? No and never! Leave I will not."  
  
Mornie sighed.  
  
"Would you believe they dragged him in kicking and screaming?" She said to the hobbit, who did not respond. The little creature seemed unable to tear his gaze from Hini's shadowed face.  
  
Sighing again, Mornie unlocked the last chain.  
  
"Hini, leave Mandos. You still live, love and hope, even in the Halls of the Dead. You will do so until the world ends. Leave."  
  
Slowly, stiffly, Hini removed himself from the chair. Without even looking down at the hobbit, he strode out the door. He knew how to get back to the surface on his own.  
  
As he walked, Hini could hear the patter of small feet behind him. He grimaced. What was Olorin thinking, sending the former Ring-bearer here? It wasn't Olorin's way to purposely cause pain, he must have thought it would help Hini to see him.  
  
*What a ridiculous concept that was.* Hini said to himself.  
  
All too soon, Hini and the hobbit that followed him were outside of Mandos. It was nighttime, but Hini still had to shield his eyes for a moment from the brightness of the moon and stars. It had been so long since he had seen real light, and the celestial spheres were always bigger and brighter in Valinor than in Middle-earth  
  
True to Morinie's word, an eagle was waiting to take them away. He glared at Hini for a moment, then his eyes went soft.  
  
"I have been instructed to take you both back to this Little one's house," He said, gesturing to Frodo. "The Maia is to depart for the woods of his Mistress at the first sign of daylight."  
  
~~~  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Hini looked up at the hobbit. The eagle had dropped them off at the house Frodo Baggins shared with his uncle near the hill of Tuna, and for the last ten minutes Hini had been leaning over in his chair with his eyes closed, trying to recall what the absolute darkness of Mandos was like.  
  
The hobbit had been sitting across from him, staring at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
Now he asked his question again.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Hini sighed.  
  
"I am a Maia. I am a servant of Yavanna Kementari."  
  
"You can't be just that," The hobbit said, frowning a little. "Gandalf-or Olorin rather, since that's what everyone's calling him lately- he said it was very important that I bring you back here, and I really don't know why. But what I do know is that every time I look at you I get a funny feeling, like something not quite real is occurring. Now what are you?"  
  
Hini spread his arms.  
  
"I, Frodo Baggins, am your creator. I envisioned the race of Hobbits, I made them. Stoors, Fallohides, Harfoots or any mixture of each, I am the Father of them all. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Frodo had gone very white.  
  
"Y-yes. B-but I have another question. Why were you locked up? And how was it connected to me?"  
  
"That's too complicated." Hini said. "I'd have to tell you my entire life story to explain everything."  
  
"Well?" Frodo was smiling now. "Why don't you? We have time."  
  
Now Hini had gone white.  
  
"Look, Master Baggins, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But I'd really like for you to tell me, Hini-that is your name, right?"  
  
"Yes, Hini is my real name. I have always been called that. The fact that my name means 'child' signifies my impudent, juvenile behavior. The behavior that I once possessed, and possibly still do possess."  
  
Frodo was nodding.  
  
"Go on."  
  
**************************  
  
Kay. I think I have a good idea here, along with a pretty good outline.  
  
Feedback! R&R! 


	2. Run and Play

Suilad!  
  
Thank yous necessary-  
  
Thank you Lightpoet, for reviewing first and conveying some form of interest with your 'oooohs'.  
  
Thank you Abigail da Jedi, for asking for more. Twice.  
  
And thanks Naheka, for leaving your usual Funny Conversation review. And if you are reading the Simarillion right now for the first time, I suggest you read quickly, on account of the fact that I'm trying to get Hini out of Valinor as fast as possible, so he can encounter conflict.  
  
This chapter was inspired by me watching the Shire scene from my FOTR DVD over and over again, and then listening to Seven in the Sun's 'Walk With Me'.  
  
The chorus goes thus:  
  
*Walk along with me, Walk along with me. Won't you walk with ? Walk in Harmony.*  
  
**************************  
  
Hini laughed, spreading his arms wide. The glow of Laurelin was waxed to its fullest, and the soft golden light reached as far as the eye could see. The wind was blowing, rippling the grass along the hill. The trees swayed in the breeze, their whispers carried far over the field and across the woods. They spoke of good tidings, of hope and of peace for all who dwelt in Valinor.  
  
With a whoop, Hini raced down the hill. He cart wheeled several times, then purposely losing his balance, the young Maia tumbled and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. Laughing hysterically, he collapsed at the bottom.  
  
Hini stared up at the sky, bright blue eyes full of wonder. He fancied he could see patterns in the golden mist, loops and swirls that twisted and turned.  
  
"Hie! Who's there?"  
  
Hini was jarred out of his daydream by the loud, slightly harsh voice. He climbed to his feet and shaded his eyes, squinting at the company he saw before him. All dressed in animal pelts and carrying weapons, they were definitely part of Orome's troop.  
  
The Maia who had shouted at Hini stood in front. He wore a gold belt around his middle, signifying that his rank was above that of an ordinary hunter.  
  
"Arastal! Good day!" Hini said, bending in a short, courteous bow. "Where might you be off to, with straight bows and a fine pack of hounds?"  
  
"Where any Ainur with sense should fain be," Arastal said, smiling broadly. "We're off to the deeper woods, seeking bear or boar or whatever comes our way. A score of Lady Nessa's servants await us there to join the hunt! Stay where you stand Hini, count the blades of grass and tend the growing oaks. We're off to adventure and more!"  
  
Instantly, Hini had darted across the field and stood at Arastal's side.  
  
"Aye, and leave me behind?" He cried, as he flung his shoulder-length, curly red hair over his shoulder in a gesture of defiance. "Not at all! I shall join thee!"  
  
Arastal laughed, a great booming noise.  
  
"Run with us, would you?" He said, shaking tears of mirth from his eyes. "Child, you seek beyond your reach! Built for growing and planting are you, not for the hunt. Bare-footed and unsuitably dressed as you are, you could never keep up!"  
  
The company burst into laughter, but that did not wipe the smile from Hini's face. He glanced at his attire: Worn pants and a leaf-green tunic, tied with a leather belt around his middle. Nothing fancy, as his position was not a high one.  
  
Hini shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Unsuited though I be, I shall not waver." He proclaimed. "Even barefoot, I can keep up with any of thee! My tasks here are done for the day, the wood is well and the plants are in fine form. Let me follow!"  
  
"May no creature ever claim your lack of persistence." Arastal said, shaking his head in wonder. "Join and follow, if you can."  
  
With that, Arastal raised an silver horn to his lips and blew a clear, ringing blast. It echoed in the forest, and was greeted the sound of a horn being blown in the distance.  
  
With a yell, the company set off at a run, feet pounding into the earth.  
  
True to his word, Hini kept up. He remained in the thick of the group, and did not waver. Though none of the fleet-footed folk of Orome made much dent in the ground, Hini made the least of all. His toes barely touched the ground, and amidst the tramping of the hunters his feet made not a single noise. Indeed, it seemed as if he was not there at all, so little noise he made.  
  
~~~  
  
Of the beginning of the world, Hini had had little part.  
  
He had sung as was bidden by Eru, his voice rising into the void, winding and curving as he offered his small part in the creation of Arda. And when Eru bade those who would dwell in Arda to go thus, he had departed and journeyed to the new world.  
  
His assistance once again he offered in the fine-tuning of Middle-earth, and although he did his share he mostly went by unnoticed.  
  
Always happy he was, rarely seen with out a smile, and almost every word he spoke was accompanied by a giggle or a laugh. The many celebrations that occurred were always a time of joy for him, as the young Maia loved to feast and drink, to dance and run as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Despite dancing and playing, Hini's chief love was of the plants and greens that Yavanna had contrived to grow. So he vowed allegiance to the Queen of the Earth.  
  
Even in the face of evil, Hini could not be daunted. Melkor and his followers did much to mar the world of Arda, twisting and destroying what others had worked long and hard on. Hini was sore and upset at what occurred, especially if the destruction touched something he valued or loved. Yet he would bear his loss with a brave smile, thinking that perhaps if he was still to show joy in the face of evil, they would not think they had won. And to laugh at the havoc the evil folk wreaked, and call it pitiful work, that would be as to mock them and make them feel less satisfaction.  
  
With the destruction of the Great Lamps (which sorely grieved and frightened Hini though he would not show it) the Valar and their followers departed to the lands of Aman, and the Two Trees were planted and born.  
  
So Hini dwelt thus in the Blessed Lands, playing and working in innocence. Unlike some of the Valar and Maia, he did not wish to journey back to Middle-earth. He was content to stay where he felt safe. He became quite naïve, but not dull or witless.  
  
Like most, Hini had anticipated the coming of the Elves with great excitement. Despite the fact that he ignorant as to what exactly the Elves were and what they would be like, he knew they were the Firstborn of Eru and therefore very important. Hini was a simple creature in that way, knowing things without completely understanding the details.  
  
When the three Elf groups finally came to Valinor, Hini's enthusiasm did not waver.  
  
What few Elves chose to travel far into the wooded paths of Aman, he spoke to with kind words and a friendly hand.  
  
He thought the Eldar enchanted and magical, even more so than he. For despite his divinity, Hini was rather lacking in pride, and could not help but view the Quendi as ethereal creatures, greater by far than himself. It did not truly bother Hini, but he was not of high standing in anyone's eye, and if affected his judgment of himself.  
  
Hini's powers had never been considered strong, his chief abilities being simple work, or the act of spreading joy.  
  
And if Lord Manwe knew of how much power the young Maia really possessed, he did not share that knowledge.  
  
  
  
So the Elves had come at last to Valinor, the Trees of Light were in their prime, and the simplistic, yet fantastical life that Hini led couldn't have been better.  
  
Yet all was soon to change.  
  
************************  
  
You likeses? Tell usssss! Pretty pleases? R&R? 


	3. Darkness Falls

Sorry for the delay. That is, if anyone besides Naheka is reading this *cough* HINT *cough*  
  
C'mon, tell me what you think!  
  
Anyway, I don't own The Simarillion or LOTR. But I do own Hini. And a cute little Orc action figure my Grandma bought me from Toys R Us. Eru bless the old lady.  
  
****************************  
  
It was a time of festival in Valinor. The harvest time was about, the fruits of Yavanna had been gathered and used. All were gathered in Tanequetil. Valar, Maia and Elves had come to meet together, to sing and dance.  
  
Hini gazed about, wide eyed with astonishment. Not since the days before the Two Trees had he seen such a happy gathering, of so many people! The Vanyar elves in their gold and white raiment, the Noldor bedecked in decorative armor and jewelry, the Teleri in their soft sea gray robes. Hini had never seen so many Elves at the same time, he was filled with wonderment at them.  
  
Maia, both of high and low rank, loomed tall above the Quendi, the fair forms they had taken for this celebration glowing with the light of Aman. Even Hini himself was dressed smartly, his own full glow shining though.  
  
As the fair folk of Aman milled about Tanequetil, talking and eating, Hini participated in a dance.  
  
The Maia's feet stamped and arms twirled as he whirled about the dancing circle with many others. The music was quick, its melodies intertwining on each other.  
  
If Hini could have spared a breath, he would have laughed from the joy of it.  
  
As the dance came to a sharp halt, Hini lowered his arms and trotted off to one side, too exhausted for the moment to continue. Giggling hoarsely, he attempted to squeeze through the crowd that surrounded the dancing circle. However, upon breaking free, Hini stumbled and fell back against a lesser god, making him spill the wine glass he held in his hand.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hini exclaimed, noticing the purple stain spreading across the dark gray fabric of the male Maia's tunic.  
  
"That's quite alright, Master Child, I'm quite partial to forgiving friends!" The Maia said, glancing up at Hini with his soft blue eyes, a wry smile on his face.  
  
"Olorin!" Hini exclaimed. "I would not think to see you here!"  
  
"Not think to see me *here*?" Olorin responded, raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance. "You clumsy fool! Are you insinuating that I'm not the type to relax and have fun?"  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Hini said. "It's just that I didn't know where you were. I have not seen you since threescore years before the Eldar came, and I heard that of late you dwelt not in Lorien."  
  
Suddenly, Hini smiled slyly.  
  
"Why, I would *never* think of you as the type that's too serious to celebrate! Not after that time when you got so tipsy during Orome's wedding feast that you spun around the dancing circle until you regurgitated you supper and falling on top of Melian, passed out like a light!"  
  
Hini could not help himself, as his friends face turned bright red he began to laugh so hard that he needed to lean against a nearby tree for support.  
  
"Curb your tongue, Master Child!" Olorin said, wagging a finger at the young Maia. "What's done is done, and I'd rather if you did not remind me of such occurrences! Besides, as I recall it was *you* who talked me into drinking so much!"  
  
"I will not mention it any longer." Hini said, still giggling a little at the memory. "But tell me. If you were not in Lorien, Where have you been thus?"  
  
Olorin sighed softly.  
  
"As of late, I have dwelt in the House of Nienna."  
  
"Nienna?" Hini said, frowning a little. "Thou has dwelt in such sorrow and still bear a look of happiness upon thy face? I would think that hard, for the Sister of the Feanturi is one who mourns much and laughs little. I could not stand to weep and moan so much, without laughter or light."  
  
Olorin chuckled, patting Hini on the shoulder.  
  
"Those who dwell with Nienna do not always cry Hini, for there is more to learn there than simply weeping. I have learned to pity those in sorrow, and to have patience with those who sadden or anger me."  
  
Olorin suddenly developed a look of good-natured agitation on his face.  
  
"As I now have patience with you, thee who hast ruined my good tunic and brought up embarrassing memories within the same hour!"  
  
Hini was frightened for a moment, but relaxed when he realized that Olorin was only joking. Happily, he tugged at his friend's sleeve, and pulled him towards the refreshment table.  
  
"I will get thee a new cup of wine, as well as one for myself. T'would be proper to toast to this festival, such a happy one it is! Does not everything seem wonderful?"  
  
"On the outside, it would seem so." Olorin said. "Yet I warrant that Melkor's lies still fester in the hearts of the Eldar. For though the Lord of the Noldor had doubly made peace with his brother Feanor, there is still a lingering sense of trouble. And Finwe has not come thus to the celebration."  
  
"This I did not know," Hini said, frowning a little. "For why ever should there be unrest between Elves and Elves? They seem to me wonderful and perfect. With the kind lands of Aman to dwell in, why should there be strife set in their hearts?"  
  
Olorin shook his head in wonderment.  
  
"Sometimes I envy you, Hini," He said softly. "For thou dost not understand the troubles that still linger in Valinor, and therefore thy heart is light and thine mind is not burdened. Happy is your lot."  
  
Hini was about to respond, when quite abruptly, everything went dark. It was as though a giant cloth had wiped the sky clean of silver light. Below the hill of Tanequetil, a dark mist rolled in like a foaming sea, surrounding the mountain until it was an island. Hini groped blindly as people around him began to scream in fear. He reached out and grabbed Olorin, whom he could barely see but could definitely feel.  
  
"It's Melkor!" A loud voice yelled, probably Lord Tulkas.  
  
This information only increased the screams, and Hini was so frightened he began to join in, shrieking at the top of his lungs, screaming and begging the light to come back.  
  
He heard a rush of feet as both Maia and Eldar raced down the hill, running for weapons and horses, to see if they could do anything to stop Melkor.  
  
Sitting on his throne and peering into the gloom, King Manwe sighed.  
  
"It is to late." He murmured, a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
~~~  
  
*Then the pursuit was begun; and the earth shook beneath the horses of the host of Orome, and the fire that was stricken from the hooves of Nahar was the first light returned to Valinor. But soon as any came up with the Cloud of Ungoliant the riders of the Valar were blinded and scattered, and went they knew not whither; and the sound of the Valaroma faltered and failed. And Tulkas was as one caught in a black net at night, and he stood powerless and beat the air in vain. But when the darkness had passed, it was too late: Melkor had gone whither he would and his vengeance was achieved.*  
  
--The Simarillion, Pg. 82  
  
**************************  
  
R&R. 


	4. Leave the Land

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. Not LOTR, not the Simarillion, not even my bathmat!  
  
I tried to use it as a floormat for my closet Gollum shrine (so my knees wouldn't hurt everytime I bowed on all fours) but my Mom said I couldn't, that it belonged in my bathroom and she had bought it anyway so it was hers.  
  
Life is so unfair!  
  
And If you think I'm insane, don't worry.  
  
I already know I am. : )  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Thank you Naheka, for being ever-faithful and leaving nice parodies!  
  
Thank you Mierin, for thinking that my story is original!  
  
And thank you The Mad Writer, for writing your review with a Gollum accent!  
  
******************  
  
Hini's bare feet padded noiselessly against the floor as he walked down the hall. Usually the wooded halls of Yavanna's home in Valimar were lit with light, owing to the many gaps in the roof and walls that would let the light of the two Trees shine through.  
  
But the Trees had been dead for quite some time, and all was darkness. The only light that now shone in this huge dwelling were the small, flickering lamps hanging from the walls.  
  
Hini's normally cheery face was somber, and streaked with tears. Never in his entire existence had he mourned as much as he did now.  
  
In past days he had been used to the hardships that Melkor had caused him and others to endure, but Hini had not suffered in a long time, and now the pain was fresh and new. He had thought Valinor safe, a paradise that no evil could taint.  
  
But Hini had been wrong.  
  
Evil had occurred, and it hurt him most terribly, for it was his Mistress' work that had suffered, it was the glory of Laurelin and Telperion that had been sapped. Hini had seen those trees grow before his very eyes at Yavanna's command, and now they were nothing more than rotted husks, poisoned and empty.  
  
Hini walked down the hall until he came to a pair of huge doors, wrought with branches of living oak. Hini reached out and put his hand on the wood.  
  
*Edro emmyn! Edro, golfe O Kementari.*^^ He whispered. With a rustle of leaves, the branches unraveled and the door parted in the middle. Hini stepped through into the now dim throne room.  
  
Yavanna sat upon a throne of rowan wood, carved with intricate designs of plants and flowers. Grass carpeted the floor, and along the sides of the vast room, small clusteres of Elanor and Neprhredil bloomed.  
  
Two handmaidens stood on either side of Yavanna, both robed in green, like their Mistress. Several others who vowed alleigiance to Kementari stood or sat in the far corners, watching Hini with little interest.  
  
"Lady Yavanna?"  
  
The Queen of the Earth raised her head. Her face was in much the same state as Hini's, tear-streaked and full of anguish. Yet being a Valier, she looked noble and fair, still retaining a sense of dignity and honor.  
  
"Pray tell, who stands at my door?" She asked, her voice soft, like the whisper of reeds in a windy breeze.  
  
"It is I, Hini." The young Maia replied, stepping farther into the room. "Forgive the intrusion, my Lady, but I have something to ask of you."  
  
As Hini walked towards the throne, the glow from a small lamp nearby revealed that he was not dressed in his ordinary clothes. His feet were bare, as usual, but he had discarded his simple green garments in favor of warm leggings and a brown shirt. A dark green traveling cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, and a small knapsack was on his back, next to a small bow and a quiver of arrows. There was a knife sticking out of his belt, and his face had a look of determination beneath its sadness.  
  
Yavanna observed all this in silence. Finally she spoke.  
  
"And what wouldst thou desire of me, Child of the Woods? I see thou hast some plan in thy mind. What is thy wish?"  
  
Hini bowed low, then straigtened.  
  
"As we all thus know, my Lady, it has been a a while since the main faction of the Noldor, led by Feanor, hath departed from Valinor. Ever since they left these shores, I have been questioning myself. And now I have decided."  
  
Hini looked Yavanna full in the eyes, his jaw set.  
  
"With thy blessing, I would sail thus from Valinor and go to Arda."  
  
The handmaidens of Yavanna both gasped, and one raised her hand to her mouth, which had fallen open in shock. The other folk in the room turned to stare at the youg Maia who had spoken thus, now fully interested in what was taking place.  
  
Yavanna was not outwardly moved, yet her solemn face now held a deeper hint of sadness.  
  
"It is odd that you should think to do this, Hini." Said the Queen of the Earth. "For thou hast never had the compulsion to venture into Middle- earth, not after Valinor was made. And discarding all that, dost thou understand that Feanor's departure with his people was not a noble act? For he and his sons have sworn a cursed oath, and they have slain their kin at Aqualonde. Surely you are not innocent enough to think thus?"  
  
"Nay, I am not!" Hini cried, his voice ringing. "Why am I always thought of as naive and lost? I have been paying attention, I have spoken often with Olorin and many others who know much of this matter. In know what has ocurred, I know what is going on! I may be unaware at times, but I am not witless or stupid!"  
  
Hini stopped for breath, and regained his composure.  
  
"I do not wish to got to Arda for the same reasons that Feanor wished to go." He explained calmly. "I care not for the Simarils. What I care for is that Morgoth has done great damage to something I held dear, and that he has not been punished.  
  
Hini sighed.  
  
"I know that the Valar have decided not to go against him, and I would not ask them to reconsider, knowing that the desicions my Lady and her kind make are for the best. Yet, If you will not do anything, then I will go myself, and offer my own aid."  
  
Hini got down on his knees and bowed his head.  
  
"So all I ask is for your blessing, Kementari. For I will go hither, whatever you do, but I would fain leave with my Lady's consent."  
  
There was a long moment of silence. Then, slowly, Lady Yavanna got up from her throne and walked to where Hini was kneeling. She laid a hand on top of his head.  
  
"Child of the Woods, you must understand. I sense that you will be forced to endure much unhappiness and sorrow if you go to Arda." Yavanna said solemnly.  
  
Suddenly, a small smile crossed her face fleetingly, before being replaced by her look of mourning again.  
  
"But I also sense that nothing short of locking you in Mandos could keep you from going. Your stubborness is too great. So, you have my permission to go where you will. Go to Arda with my blessings, as well as this gift."  
  
Upon saying that, Yavanna reached into her reddish-gold tresses and extracted a small brown leaf. Hini raised his head as she held it out to him.  
  
"This dried leaf is a remnant of Laurelin. It does not hold much power on its own, but combined with your power, it should be of great aid. You must decide what to use it for."  
  
Nodding, Hini accepted the leaf and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, my Lady."  
  
Hini bowed once more and turning, left the throne room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this?" The old Teleri Elf squinted up at Hini, having a hard time seeing his face even with the torch he held in his hand.  
  
"Aye. This boat is all I need. With the blessings of my Lady, Lord Ulmo should be resonable enough to guide me."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope he helps you." The Elf said, glancing at the vessel Hini had requested, which was only three or four times bigger than a lifeboat. "Because with this little thing and the small amount of supplies it carries, you're going to need all the help you can get."  
  
Smiling, Hini placed the last of his personal items into the boat. He pushed it into the water and jumped inside. Pulling at the sail until it was unfurled, Hini picked up his oar and began to row away.  
  
Walking back towards his house, the Teleri Elf shook his head.  
  
"At least he paid for it." The old Elf grumbled, glancing at the emerald necklace he held in his hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hini was indeed aided by the seafolk, for never did he encounter a storm or fell wind. Osse stayed away from him, and Ulmo guided his craft.  
  
The time that Hini spent at sea cannot be truly calculated, as no light shone besides that of the stars. It was impossible to mark the days and nights.  
  
Then, at a not so very special time, Hini glanced up and beheld a wonder.  
  
There was a giant star in the sky!  
  
*But how could that be a star?* Hini wondered fearfully. *It's huge! And it's glowing with more light than any star could posess.*  
  
Hini frowned.  
  
*That light...that light...that light is like to Telperion's!*  
  
As if on signal, the Maia of the waters began to sing, which cause the deep water to vibrate. Hini bent over the side of the boat and listened, for he rightly guessed that they were singing in praise of this giant star.  
  
"The moon?" Hini said aloud, glancing up at the sky again. "That thing's called the moon? What is it, I wonder?"  
  
Sighing, Hini shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, well. At least it makes for more light.  
  
Seven times did Hini see the Moon cross the sky. Then, a second wonder appeared.  
  
Hini had gone to sleep with the moon overhead, but he awoke with a horrible, harsh brightness in his eyes.  
  
Sitting up with a start and cursing, Hini rubbed his eyes and looked about with awe.  
  
He could see! There was so much light! And the sky, it was a beautiful light blue color! Hini looked straight up and had to sheild his eyes from the harsh, golden light that blinded his sight.  
  
*And I suppose that's Laurelin's light. Only it's been magnified to a spectacular degree!* Hini thought.  
  
Suddenly, something else caught Hini's eye.  
  
Far into the distance, in an easterly direction, was a strip of green.  
  
"LAND!" Hini shouted happily, and with renewed vigor, began to paddle desperately.  
  
So Hini sailed towards Arda and his destiny.  
  
***************  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
The next five people who review my fic, I'll review a story of yours!  
  
^^ Open doors! Open, branches of the Queen of the Earth. 


	5. In Arda

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. What else is new?  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Uh, thank you, The Mad Writer! You were the only one that reviewed!  
  
Because only one person reviewed, my offer still stands. The next four people who review my fic, I will review yours.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
**************  
  
"Get moving!" Sneered Bagruk, as he cracked his whip in the air. Grunting, the rest of the Orcs in his troop began poking spears and swords at the band of prisoners, pulling them to there feet and shoving them to get them walking.  
  
The company consisted of about twenty-five orcs, and fifteen or so prisoners. Most of the captives were Noldorian, but some were Elves of Doriath who had by accident strayed beyond the borders of Melian's Girdle and thus been caught.  
  
The captives' wrists were locked together on a running chain that connected everyone. Escape was impossible.  
  
"I said, get moving!" Growled Bagruk, prodding an old elf in the back with his sword. "We haven't got all night! King Morgoth wants this troop of thralls in by the next moon, and if we're so much as an hour late he'll send us to Tevildo* and we'll have our hides tanned by a bunch of mangy cats! Get the scum moving!"  
  
The Orcs began to harry their prisoners even more. One Orc with a thick copper nose ring lashed out with the handle of his spear at a young elf, causing the little one to trip and fall, yanking the elves surrounding him down to the ground as well.  
  
"Well well!" The nose-ringed Orc sneered. "Can't take a little prod?"  
  
"Oh, please don't hurt me!" Cried the little elf, beginning to cry as he lay huddled on the ground.  
  
  
  
"A weakling brat like you isn't worthy to mine the caves of the Great Dark Lord!" The Orc hissed, ignoring his pleas. "You ought to be killed before He even has to lay His eyes on a little shrimp like you!"  
  
There was a shrill female scream from the front of the line, probably the boy's mother. It was quickly silenced by the crack of a whip.  
  
The nose-ring Orc turned to Bagruk for permission. The Leader nodded. After all, the child *was* quite scrawny. And it would cheer his troops' hearts to see Elven blood spill.  
  
With a yell of excitement, the Orc unsheathed a curved sword.  
  
But the weapon never even came close. A knife hurled out of a nearby tree and found its mark deep in the Orc's neck. He dropped like a stone, his sword falling to the ground.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A voice quipped in the darkness. Bagruk raised his torch and beheld the silhouette of a tall, slim figure sitting on a branch.  
  
"Who are you? Identify yourself!" The Orc Cheiftain screeched.  
  
"I'll choose not to waste time answering that." The figure said, jumping down from the tree. In one fluid movement he had slashed the throat of two orc guards, and cut the main chain that bound the prisoners together. His knife went throught the metal links as if they were made of butter.  
  
"Run! As quick as you can, run now!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The Elves needed no second warning, they undid their hand shackles from the chain and ran like the wind.  
  
The Orcs shouted and yelled, waving their swords. The speaker barely had time to dodge before a volley of arrows were fired at the spot he had been standing at. His face was instantly illuminated as he slid into the light of the torches, revealing the speaker to be none other than Hini (who else did you expect?).  
  
The Orcs all charged at him, but Hini was not armed with only a knife. He slipped a bow from his back and in the space of ten seconds, had shot and killed at least five Orcs.  
  
(A/N You know how Legolas fires his bow in the movie? On that wooded hill near the river, a.k.a. Amon Hen for the more educated Tolkien fans. Hini shoots like that, only a little bit faster. After all, he is a Maia)  
  
The nineteen Orcs that were left mobbed the Maia, but he quickly dodged them, his red curly hair flashing in the torchlight. He noticed several Orcs running off in the direction of the escaped Elves, intent on bringing them back.  
  
A few more well-placed arrows took care of them, and the remaining Orcs were quickly dealt with as well.  
  
Bagruk screeched angrily, dodging back into the forest, running north with the intent of saving his hide, but also with the intent of reporting this incident to Morgoth.  
  
When Hini had slit the thoat of the last remaining Orc, he wiped his knife clean of black blood and returned it to its sheath.  
  
The young Maia smiled thoughtfully. When he first arrived here, he had barely known how to use any of the weapons he had brought. But now, with teaching and practice, he was a force to be reckoned with. Any Orc troop that numbered less than twoscore had best beware him.  
  
With a laugh, Hini turned and raced off in the direction the Elves had gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Deep in the Woods of Doriath, the nighttime Jasmine bloomed and the stars twinkled as Luthien (not yet named Tinuviel) danced in a flowering glade, her feet spinning, her arms outstreched.  
  
Hini approached the glade and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Luthein started as Hini cleared his throat abruptly. She sighed with releif, placing a slender white hand over her heart.  
  
"For the love of Eru, Master Hini, you scared me half to Mandos!" She said, eyes flashing.  
  
"My apologies, good lady, but you must know that it's partially your fault." The Maia said, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Why, you become so absorbed in your dancing, that anyone who slipped past the Girdle of Melian could sneak up on you!"  
  
Luthien smiled at this, for it was true.  
  
"Do you bring any news, Master Child?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Hini said. "A group of escaped prisoners are coming this way. Most are of your people, but I beseech you, persuade your father to let the Noldorians enter and at least have some food and rest before he kicks them out."  
  
Princess Luthien nodded.  
  
"Aye, I will talk to him. Are you off again, my friend?"  
  
"Yes, I'm off to the northwest regions of Morgoth's territory." The Maia said, adjusting the straps of his quiver. Give my thanks to your lady mother. I shall return when I am short of supplies, and have no more arrows to shoot at Orcs with."  
  
That said, Hini raced away, a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Killing is never a joyous thing, but Hini took pleasure in ridding Arda of as much evil scum as he could. Though now an asassin of sorts, Hini still bore with him his unfading optimism and innocence.  
  
Nay, it would take much more than a small amount of grief or the blood of many creatures staining his hands to destroy this Maia's innocence.  
  
Much, much more.  
  
**************  
  
*Tevildo Prince of Cats is a character from the Lost Tales. I just figured to put him in 'cause I like him.  
  
R&R PLEASE! The purple button is dying to be pushed! 


	6. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Sauron or Morgoth Bauglir. Nor do I own the fortess of Angband.  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Thank you Naheka and Joe the Nazgul, for leaving more parody reviews! They always brighten my day!  
  
Thank you The Phantom, for saying stuff about how my character is original and that the title is good!  
  
And thank you The Mad Writer, for caring about the purple button and saying Hini is developing well!  
  
*******************  
  
"You sent for me, my Lord?"  
  
Morgoth Bauglir focused his gaze on the Maia who stood at his feet. Sauron was considerably smaller in stature than his Lord, but by no means less evil.  
  
He looked more or less the same way he had before he vowed alleigiance to Morgoth, but his fair face had long since been twisted by evil. Always he held a look of contempt and arrogance (though not for his lord), and his black eyes were like deep pools of nothing.  
  
One day he would lose all ability to take on a form thst was even remotely fair to the eyes of men, but for now, he was able to retain a sense of normalcy.  
  
"Yes Sauron, I dost have need of thee." Morgoth said, his voice the very epitome of evil. "News has come to me of a most disturbing type. Hast thou any knowledge that the Valar have sent force against us?"  
  
"No my Lord," Sauron said, suprise showing on his pale features. "I have not."  
  
"It has come to my attention that there is something fighting against my rule that is neither Elf nor Man, but of a higher power."  
  
"Dost thou mean Melian, my Lord? I thought thou knew of her-"  
  
"I DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT MAIAN WHORE OF THINGOL'S!" Morgoth roared, losing his temper upon hearing the name of Doriath's Queen.  
  
His voice reverbated around the throne room, causing many creatures in Angband to fall down and cower in fear.  
  
"I speak thus of another force." Morgoth continued, somewhat calmer. "There is another Maia who dares oppose my will!"  
  
Sauron was completely shocked. "I-I had no idea, my Lord. How didst thou learn of this?"  
  
"An Orc brought me the news less than a fortnight ago. I had him tortured and killed for being the bearer of such information, but he was not the first to report such an incident. All the survivors spoke of a tall being with bright blue eyes and red hair. Dost that remind you of anyone you have known in past days?"  
  
Sauron furrowed his brow in thought. "Not to my immediate knowledge, my Lord." He said, "But I am sure that if questioned, some balrog or other fell creature will certainly recall something."  
  
"Aye, which brings me to the matter at hand." Morgoth said. "I put it upon you to bring this foolish Maia unto me, so I may place a judgement upon his worthless head. Will you do this, my loyal vassal?"  
  
"I shalt do this deed." Sauron said. He bowed once, then backed out of the throne room.  
  
~~~  
  
Hini crept softly throught the trees, using both his hands and feet to climb across the sturdy branches. He grimaced a little as he inadvertantly looked down at the ground. Hini was not exactly afraid of heights, but being a Maia of the Earth, he always preferred good, solid land to floating on water, or hanging in the air.  
  
Hini squinted at the gloom of torches in the distance. He slipped from branch to branch until he was close enough to get a good look at the bearers of the torches.  
  
It was a group of seven Orcs, leading along a band of two and a half score prisoners.  
  
Hini wondered how so few Orcs were able to control so many prisoners, but unfortunately he decided not to worry about it. He saw no other Orcs anywhere nearby, and it would be child's play to dispatch such a small group.  
  
With a burst of adrenaline, Hini raced through two more trees, jumped down onto the ground and with a cry slit two throats.  
  
  
  
Almost immediately, Hini found himself surrounded by Orcs, more than he could even count.  
  
  
  
They were hissing and spitting, pulling large amounts of foliage off there twisted forms. For they had disguised themselves with leaves and braches, and hidden along the ground.  
  
They had suspected that no one would think to look for Orcs hidden in the bushes, owing to the fact that most Orcs detest growing things.  
  
Apparently, they had been right to think thus.  
  
Hini gulped nervously as the troop of over forty Orcs surrounded him. The prisoners were led off in another direction. Upon looking closely at their vacant expressions and glazed eyes, Hini realized they had been drugged.  
  
*This was all a setup.* Hini thought, waves of fear washing over him as he stood with his back against a tree, unable to move from fright. *I'm trapped like a rat.*  
  
A sword hilt brought forcefully down onto the Maia's skull kept him from thinking anything else for awhile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hini awoke to darkness.  
  
Groggily, he tried to sit up, only to find that he had been tied to some sort of flat surface. His wrists and ankles were also bound, with cold metal chains.  
  
Hini tried to pull free, for being a Maia he had the ability to break most chains. However, the chans would not snap and Hini realized with a growing fear that his bonds were not made of ordinary metal. He was stuck.  
  
A sudden burst of light made Hini's eyes hurt, and he cried out in pain. His face and arms felt swollen, and his head hurt terribly.  
  
The glow of light moved towards him, and by tilting his head up Hini saw that it was an Orc bearing a torch. The Orc bared his teeth, then backed up to make way for a taller, more ominous fugure.  
  
"My, my, my, Master Hini. Those Orcs really did a number on you, didn't they?" Sauron said as he stepped forward to tower over Hini. "Can't say I blame them, you've killed many of their brethren and they were only ordered to bring you back alive. It didn't matter if they beat you up first."  
  
"H-how do you know my name? And who are you?" Hini whispered weakly, his jaw hurting as he spoke.  
  
"I am Sauron, right-hand man and loyal vassal of King Morgoth Baulir, Ruler of all the lands of Arda." The evil Maia said, smiling sardonically down at Hini. "And as for your name, I have been asking around. You are not very well known, you know, and it was rather hard to indentify you! But some of Aule's former servants said they knew who you were, and gave me your name and a better discription. I must say that now that I have met you I do recall your face as well. You were the one who drank too much Ale at Aule and Yavanna's wedding, and ended up unconcious under a table for most of the night."  
  
Sauron sighed.  
  
"So, since you don't seem the type to serve a Smith-god, may I then presume that you serve the Whore of the Woods?"  
  
"Kementari is NOT a whore!" Hini hissed, spitting into Sauron's face.  
  
Growling, Sauron wiped the spit off his cheek and quite cruelly, stuck a claw into an open wound on Hini's face and twisted his finger around.  
  
Hini screamed, desperately trying to squirm away but he had been tied down too tightly for that.  
  
He sobbed in agony as Sauron removed his finger, which was covered in blood and bits of flesh.  
  
"You should not try to cross anyone here," Sauron whispered softly. "For I am quite nice compared to the jailors of Angband. When you were brought here unconcious, Lord Morgoth declared your fate. You shall remain in these dungeons for all time, living in darkness and filth. If you see any light, it will only be that of torches used to burn you, or red-hot brands used to sear your flesh. Such torture is common here. You have a defiant spirit in you, Child. I sense it. But it *will* be broken."  
  
Turning around, Sauron began to walk away. The Orc followed him, raising the torch high to light the way out.  
  
"I'll leave you here so you can think on what I have told you." The evil Maia said. "I must be off back to my own castle, but rest assured. There will be plenty here to see to your discomfort."  
  
The door to the room Hini was in clanged shut, and the Maia was once again plunged into darkness.  
  
Still sobbing, Hini desperately tried to wriggle out of his bonds, but to to avail. He tried to break the chains around his wrists once more, but only succeeded in hurting himself.  
  
Wimpering, Hini put his head back and stared up into the dark.  
  
Was this his fate? To dwell in this darkness forever? With no hope or joy, only pain and fear?  
  
Hini cursed himself, for Yavanna had warned him that he would suffer terribly were he to depart Valinor. And she had been right.  
  
*Oh, why did I ever leave my home?* Hini thought miserably to himself. *What crossed my mind to make me want to leave the Undying Lands? I wish I was anywhere but here! I wish I was back home!*  
  
Hini once again struggled with the chaines that bound him, but they would not budge.  
  
As the words of Sauron slowly sank into Hini's mind, the Maia lifted his head and uttered a percing scream. It was a scream full of fear, loss and misery. It was the scream of one who saw no hope.  
  
********************  
  
Ouch. Was that a little too harsh?  
  
Read and review! You know you want to! 


	7. Hurt and Run

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or the Simarillion, but I sure do have fun writing about stuff that never happened in those books.  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Thank you Daughter of Feanor, for saying that you think Hini is very hobbit- like and for liking the fic in general!  
  
Thank you The Phantom, for giving constructive criticism. In truth, I really don't know much about the Shakesperean mode of talking. I just play it by ear. And I did notice that Sauron was using slang, but at the time, it seemed like the right words to use. And darn it all, you're too smart for your own good. You more or less guessed what motivates Hini to do what he does!  
  
Thank you The Mad Writer, for complimenting my description of Sauron and leaving an extremely funny review parody! Tonight, my dreams will be filled with little dancing Gollums! And if there is really a Gollum Lovers Anonymous, can I join it?  
  
Thank you Sally Gardens, for saying my storyline is original and for wanting to know what happens next! Concerning Illuvatar making the hobbits, it's a logical theory considering nobody knows the real truth. However, I prefer my idea. ;-)  
  
**************  
  
And so Hini was held prisoner in the Dark Fortress of Angband.  
  
T'was a sad and sorry fate for such a one as he.  
  
Hini suffered ten times more than he had ever suffered in his entire existence. The pain of his past woes was minimized as he wasted away in the dark pits of Morgoth's castle.  
  
He began to lose his innocence.  
  
Few physical scars were inflicted upon Hini, for all to soon his captors realized that anguish of the mind was much more unbearable for a Maia.  
  
They would taunt him, calling him a fool and a nuiscance, and they would report to him all the victories of Morgoth as they occured, so that he might think that there was no hope left for the forces of good. Though the information they brought him gave Hini a sense of what was going on in Arda, he hated to hear it and tried to purge the knowledge from his mind.  
  
Sometimes they would keep him locked up in dark rooms for days, weeks, months. During those times, Hini was unable to see or hear anything. The darkness seemed to consume him. With the lack of light and friendship, Hini began to fall deeper and deeper into despair. All he had were his memories of happier days when he was truly an innocent, and they were simply memories. They could not sustain him.  
  
  
  
Thus, the young Maia was lost to the pages of history, and the tales of the First Age will speak nothing of him.  
  
For when the Seige of Angband was finally broken at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, and King Fingolfin of the Nodor was slain, Hini was lying unconcious and locked in a cell, having been temporarily abandoned by his captors so that they could watch the battle.  
  
And when Beren and Luthien dared to steal a Simaril right from Morgoth's crown, Hini was sleeping in the depths of the dungeons, under the same spell that Luthien had woven for every living creature in that fortress of darkness.  
  
The few creatures who knew of Hini's existence were either unaware of his situation (e.g. the royal family of Doriath), or knew where he was but were unable to aid him (e.g. the Valar).  
  
And as the centuries passed, Hini's sorrows multiplied.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
But as we all know, Hini's misery was not to last forever.  
  
For then came what is known as the War of Wrath, in which the Hosts of the Valar and the Vanyar Elves and all good forces in Middle-earth marched against the fury of Morgoth...  
  
* Thus an end was made of the power of Angband in the North, and the evil realm was brought to naught; and out of the deep prisons a multitide of slaves came forth beyond all hope into the light of day, and they looked upon a world that was changed.*  
  
The Simarillion, Pg 303  
  
Hini had been sleeping (typical of him, he's always either asleep or drunk when something important is going on) in an airless, lightless, soundless dungeon pit when he first felt (because he couldn't hear anything) the trumpets of the Valar being blown as they marched towards Angband.  
  
He had pressed his ear to the floor and listened as the ground trembled. Pretty soon, his entire cell room was beginning to shake, as was the entire Fortress.  
  
Hini got down in a corner and covered his head with his hands until the roof came crashing down on him, and he was buried in a heap of rubble.  
  
However, being buried alive was not a problem for Hini. He had been much worse off while the dungeon was intact. Now the Maia felt a faint flutter of hope, something he had not felt in centuries. He began to dig his way to the surface, finding it suprisingly easy.  
  
Hini had always had an aptitude for digging, although until now the only digging he had ever done was while planting things.  
  
At any rate, he dug upwards until finally, he broke to the surface, cursing loudly as the sunlight he had not seen for over five centuries blinded his vision.  
  
But when Hini could see again, he climbed out of the rubble heap and standing tall, took a good look around.  
  
He gasped, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Everywhere he looked, there was carnage.  
  
Although most of the corpses that littered the land were the bodies of enemies, Hini still found it a horrible sight.  
  
The survivors on the side of the Valar still numbered many, but then again, five times their number had marched to battle originally.  
  
These warriors were either resting amidst the bloodbath, or helping others who were injured.  
  
Yes, amidst the bloodbath. There was blood everywhere, both red and black.  
  
The bodies of balrogs, dragons, orcs, men, elves, dwarves, amidst the ruin of Angband there lay all the bitterness of war.  
  
The land itself was an ashy desert that stretched for miles, and Angband had been reduced to a massive heap of twisted metal and rock.  
  
Hini found himself weeping, as his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground. So much hurt. So much pain. It was a massacre.  
  
All around Hini, other prisoners were coming out, blinking in the sunlight. Some began to laugh and shout, others wept as Hini did. But they wept for joy. Hini did not.  
  
Hini saw many Maia on the battlefield, but he did not see the Valar. He did not know that they had already departed, taking Morgoth away with them.  
  
"Hey, Hini!"  
  
The young Maia was jarred out of his thoughts by a voice calling his name.  
  
Hini had not heard his name spoken since the day Sauron had left him bound in that dungeon.  
  
"HINI! Is that you?"  
  
Hini searched the landscape. He spotted a tall Maia in the distance, waving at him.  
  
"It IS you! Hey, Hini, wher've you been?"  
  
Hini's face twisted in pain as he began to weep afresh. He did not want to see who had called his name, or even talk to whoever it was.  
  
Wordlessly, Hini got to his feet and ignoring the voice that called urgently to him, he began to run.  
  
His bare feet were badly cut as he raced alomng the jagged ground, but he did not stop. He ran as fast as he could, away from Angband, away from Beleriand, away from the Maia who called to him.  
  
Sobbing, Hini fled to the Southeast.  
  
****************************** Oh, dear! Hini's upset and technically, it's all my fault! I need to be nicer to my creations.  
  
We's very, very glad for all these nice reviews! But we wantsss more, yesss we does, precious!  
  
WE WANTS IT!!!!  
  
Plese R&R 


	8. Beginnings and a Foolish Mistake

Disclaimer: I own neither Lord of the Rings or the Simarillion. I only own Hini, who's suffering from severe depression. Why is he suffeing from depression, you ask? Because I threw him into Angband's dungeons and then made him witness the aftermath of a horribly bloody battle! I'm evil!  
  
YAY!!!! I got all these nice reviews, everybody's telling me that my story is great and they want more! I feel so special! I feel so honored! I feel so...conceited?!  
  
Oh, boy. 'Scuse me while I deflate my overgrown head with a safety pin...*owies*...there we go. My ego is back to normal!  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Sally Gardens- Y'know, it never really occured to me that Hini's story was parallel to Frodo's story, although now that I think about it, it makes alot of sense. However, the connection between Hini's story and Frodo's is much more obvious and less stubtle. It's coming later.  
  
The Phantom- Thank you very much for all your compliments. And even though someone stopped you from talking, you guessed my plot again! Good paying attention to details! And I wish there *was* a Gollum Lovers Anonymous, but sadly, it doth not exist. And you're right, who would want to be anonymous? To worship Smeagol is a proud and noble act!  
  
Naheka and Joe the Nazgul- Parodies are fun! But Joe, you must tell Naheka to put down the crowbar. Large metal objects are not safe, even if used to hit Dark Lords. It's like the One Ring: You use it for good, but it corrupts you. Although I'm not sure how a crowbar would corrupt someone. As for Naheka wondering where Hini ran to, I tried to make his destination an unspecific location, on account of the fact that nobody's sure where exactly the hobbits originated (now, wasn't that a long-winded scentence?).  
  
The Mad Writer- I don't think there's such a thing as Maian suicide, but it's an interesting concept! I'm glad you liked the tie in with the digging, and I do hope you get the next chapter in 'Aurost' up lickety- split!  
  
Anorithil- My apologies for killing you with suspense! And thanks very much for the hershey bar offer!  
  
*******************  
  
Hini ran.  
  
He ran as he had in days long ago, when for fun he had raced with his friends and companions, trying to see who could run the longest and farthest.  
  
But this was no game, and Hini ran faster than he ever had before.  
  
He ran as if he was trying to leave himself behind.  
  
His feet pounded the ground, his breath came in gasps, not just because he was winded but because he was still crying.  
  
He couldn't get those images out of his head. The battlefield--all those bloody corpses--the world outside of his prison had proven just as horrible.  
  
Hini raced through trees and bushes, fields and hills.  
  
He had no idea where his feet were taking him, and he didn't care.  
  
Wherever he was going, that place had to be the same as everywhere else. Dark and miserable.  
  
*I never should have left Valinor.* Hini thought for the millionth time, all his regrets consuming his mind. *Nothing was bad there, even with the Trees gone. I knew nothing, nothing at all. This is what the real world is like...*  
  
With those horrid thoughts in his mind, Hini continued to run.  
  
And he ran for a very long time.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was the late afternoon of a not-so-very special day when Hini finally ceased his journey.  
  
He had cried all his tears, and re-thought all his sorrows many many times. He felt empty, hollow. Devoid of everything.  
  
Exhaustion finally creeping into his system, Hini collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He had fallen next to a small stream that wound its way through the forest. The mountain range to the east was quite close, but not too close. A late afternoon glow was upon the place, and a cool wind blew.  
  
Hini staggered to his knees and crawled to the stream. Dipping his hands in, he drank greedily, his thirst finally abating.  
  
As surface of the water stilled for a moment, the Maia suddenly caught sight of his reflection.  
  
Leaning over the steam, Hini peered into the water for a better look.  
  
  
  
It was a pale face that looked back at him, thin and drawn.  
  
There was a smear of dirt on one cheek, and a small burn scar on his forehead, a memento of time spent in the torture chambers.  
  
His curly hair was stringy and matted, his eyes red and teary.  
  
It frightened Hini because he had never seen himself look like this before, and it saddened him because he knew that it was indeed himself he was looking at, and the face in the water looked as if it held no hope.  
  
Sudden anger bloomed in Hini. He glared up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Was this your idea?!" He shouted, as if his protest could possibly reach the ears of Eru. "Was it your idea to let Melkor work his malice in this world?! Was it all part of your grand design, that evil should run rampant and ruin everything?! Why did you let this HAPPEN?!"  
  
It was too much for Hini, and he collapsed on the ground again, sobbing. He buried his face in his arms and wept, not knowing what else to do.  
  
So much hurt. So much pain. Was there *any* happiness to be found here?  
  
No, Hini decided, his head resting on the ground. There was no pure happiness. Everything had been tainted by evil. The Elves killed each other over false oaths, the Dwarves were greedy and materialistic, Men were weak of heart, they died and never returned.  
  
There was cruelty everywhere. There was no place, no people, no culture, that was as pure and as innocent as he had been in the Undying Lands.  
  
Again, Hini wished bitterly that he had never left the woods and fields of Yavanna. He had been foolish there, not really comprehending what lay beyond the safety of his home. But now that he was wiser and more aware, he was also miserable and lost.  
  
Oh, how he wished things were simple again.  
  
  
  
Something was tickling the back of Hini's neck. He swatted at it, thinking it an insect, but when the tickling persisted, he reached into the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to remove the offending object.  
  
As his fingers found the item, Hini's eyes went wide and he stopped moving. Slowly and carefully, he removed the object from his hair, sitting up to take a good look at it.  
  
It was a leaf. But not just any leaf. This was the leaf Yavanna had given him at their parting, all those years ago.  
  
When Hini had been captured, the Orcs had taken all his weapons. However the jailors of Angband had declined to strip Hini at any point during his captivity. So the leaf had remained hidden in his hair.  
  
Hini studied the leaf, turining it over and over in his fingertips. It was now brownish and somewhat shriveled, but it still retained a musky, warm scent that reminded Hini achingly of his home.  
  
A cricket's cheep snapped Hini out of his daydream. He looked around and noticed that dusk had set in, and nighttime would soon be upon him. It would soon be dark.  
  
*Yes, dark.* Hini thought wildly. *But what's the difference? Night or day, everything is sad and cruel and DARK!*  
  
Bitterness consuming him, Hini gritted his teeth and tore the leaf in two.  
  
What happened next Hini should have expected, for he knew full well that the leaf had sprouted from Laurelin.  
  
However, as it was, Hini was completely shocked when a golden light, so thick and bright it was almost a liquid, oozed from the leaf.  
  
As the light spilled onto his hands and made contact with his skin, there was a brilliant flash, so bright that Hini had to look away.  
  
But when the young Maia opened his eyes again, he beheld a Wonder.  
  
There, in the palms of Hini's cupped hands, burned fire.  
  
But this wasn't ordinary fire.  
  
It was a flicker of the Flame Imperishable, it was part of the Secret Fire, that which Illuvatar himself was made of.  
  
It was what Eru had used to give shape and definition to the Music of the Ainur, what had been used to create Arda in all its magnificence.  
  
It was what had been used to bring the Children of Illuvatar, the Elves and Men, into existence.  
  
And here sat Hini, holding a flame of that precious substance in his hands.  
  
The young Maia's eyes were lit with the orange glow, as he stared speechless at the element he held in his hands.  
  
It did not burn him, rather it seemed to float in his hands.  
  
The flame itself was small, and it flickered as the wind blew, but it sprung back as soon as the wind abated, refusing to die.  
  
"Just like me." Hini whispered. "It refuses to die, just like me."  
  
Suddenly, Hini had a thought.  
  
And this thought was not akin the depressive theme that had been running through his head lately.  
  
It was of a much different nature.  
  
*Do I dare?* Hini thought, looking up again. The sky was losing its last few rays of color, but light still lingered in the air.  
  
*Yes. I dare.*  
  
Hini transferred the Flame Imperishable into one of his hands.  
  
With the other, he reached into the stream and pulled out a fistful of river mud.  
  
Without a word, Hini went to work.  
  
~~~~  
  
*Then Sauron was ashamed, and he was unwilling to return to Aman and there receive from the Valar a scentence, it might be of long servitude in proof of his good faith, for under Morgoth his power had been great. Therefore, when Eonwe departed he hid himself in Middle-earth; and he fell back into evil, for the bonds that Morgoth had laid upon him were very strong.*  
  
The Simarillion, pg 341  
  
Sauron cursed loudly as he crashed through the undergrowth. He had neither the power nor the means to travel in any other way but by his own two feet, and he was quite peeved at that.  
  
But it was better to walk through forest after forest then turn back and face the shame he would be forced to undergo were he to return to Valinor.  
  
  
  
The sun had been in the sky for only two hours when Sauron heard the faint trickle of running water. He smiled to himself, and began to run faster, hoping that there would be water enough for him to stop and refresh himself-  
  
"HEY!!!!"  
  
Sauron was yanked out of his thoughts by the loud shout that seem to come from somewhere ahead of him.  
  
Moments later, a brown-colored *thing* leapt from the bushes, wielding a thick heavy branch.  
  
Sauron cursed again and reached for his sword. With a grimace, he suddenly remembered that his weapons had been confiscated, and he was unarmed.  
  
With nothing but his bare hands, he turned to face the beast. It was as tall as he was, and shaped rather like him as well.  
  
Sauron squinted at the creature in the dim morning light, and realized that it wasn't a beast. It was a Maia, practically covered in mud.  
  
"What the-" He started to say, then his eyes went wide. He'd recognize those red curls anywhere, even if they *were* covered in filth!  
  
"YOU!" Sauron bellowed in shock and anger. It was a complete suprise to him to find Hini in the wilderness like this, but even more suprising was the young Maia's behavior.  
  
"Go away! Don''t come this way!" Hini cried, holding the branch up as if it were a club. Tears were running down his filthy cheeks, and his face was a mask of fear and hatred.  
  
"Well, and why not?" Sauron said angrily. "I'm rather thirsty, you know, and you should be very lucky I'm not in a position to hurt y-"  
  
"You won't get near!" Hini shouted, completely oblivious to what Sauron was saying. "I won't let anybody hurt them, least of all *you*! Stay away!"  
  
"Master Hini, I have no idea what you're talking abo-"  
  
"Stay away from them!"  
  
"From what?" Sauron scowled, very much confused.  
  
"Stay away! BEGONE!" Hini screamed, flailing at the evil Maia with the branch  
  
"Fine!" Sauron said, dodging Hini and trotting off in a more southerly direction. "I shall go another way, as I have not the time to linger and argue with a mad fool such as yourself!"  
  
~~~  
  
If Sauron had known what exactly Hini was defending, and had he known what would occur in the future, then the evil Maia would not have made the choice he did.  
  
He would have hurt Hini, knocked him out or something, and continued walking towards the river.  
  
He would have destroyed anything that he found there, knowing what would happen if he did not.  
  
But as it was, Sauron simply walked around Hini's territory and went on his not-so-merry way.  
  
Completely oblivious as to exactly what the young Maia had been babbling about  
  
***********  
  
Y'know, I expected this chapter to be one of the easiest to write, but it was hard, especially the first part!  
  
Read and review! I have many safety pins with which to deflate my ego, so you can send in reviews without fear! 


	9. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own anythin' from the Simarillion or LOTR. If I did, I could die happy!  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Thank you The Phantom, for once again expressing much enthusiasm towards this fic. And I have the exact same problem with * my* friends! They all say Gollum's scary, gross and evil. They just can't grasp how his sliminess and split personalities make him the coolest and most interesting creature in both the books and movies! He totally rocks!  
  
Thank you Elethril, for being to engrossed in my story to keep track of the time! I find it very cool that I can write something that absorbing!  
  
Thank you, The Mad Writer, for saying that my last chapter was beautiful and for promising weekly chapters of 'Aurost'!  
  
************  
  
"Hini."  
  
Hini groaned, still half asleep.  
  
The Maia had been overcome by a wave of sheer exhaustion a little while after Sauron had departed. Which was understandable, given that he had not slept the previous night.  
  
"Hini." The voice said again, more persistent this time. A hand grapsed Hini's shoulder and shook him, almost roughly.  
  
Hini came fully awake with a start, and stared upwards into a pair of soft gray eyes  
  
"Hini, come with me."  
  
"Eonwe?" Hini said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What're you doin' here?"  
  
Hini glanced at Eonwe's face and instantly became worried. The Herald of Manwe wore a grim expression, and his eyes held both anger and pity.  
  
"Eonwe, what's going on?" Hini said again, climbing to his feet. The taller Maia caught Hini's arm in a tight grip.  
  
"Do not speak. Simply follow." Eonwe said, his voice somber and cold.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A fist beat upon a door within the Halls of Nienna, the knocking noise it produced echoing in the dim halls.  
  
Olorin groaned, as he too was woken from a deep sleep. He tried burying his head under a pillow, but the knocking continued. Muttering curses, he stumbled out of bed and walking to the door, opened it.  
  
A Maia dressed in brown and green practically flew into his room, banging the door shut and grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"Oh Olorin!" He wept. "The most horrid thing has happened!"  
  
Grimacing, Olorin pulled away from the hands that clutched him.  
  
"What's going on, Aiwendil*?" He asked patiently, dusting off his nightshirt.  
  
"Oh, it's horrible!" The brown-haired Maia said. "Hini's back!"  
  
"And what's so horrible about that?" Olorin said. "Why, I thought he was your friend! I for one am glad to hear he's returned. I wonder where he's been all these years-"  
  
"No! You don't get it!" Aiwendil shouted, beginning to cry again. "He's in trouble! He created a new people!"  
  
"*WHAT?!" Olorin said, his eyes widening.  
  
"You heard me." Aiwendil sniffed. "He made a new species! Nobody knows how or why, but we know that he did it. And now he's in trouble for it! The Valar are going to have a big Council just so they can scentence him!"  
  
"Wait, wait a second." Olorin said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let me get this straight. Hini's in trouble?"  
  
Aiwendil nodded.  
  
"Because he made his own race?'  
  
Another nod.  
  
"So right now, as we speak, there are a bunch of Little Hinis running around Middle-earth?"  
  
"More or less." Aiwendil said.  
  
Olorin pulled away and appeared to think deeply.  
  
"There's going to be a food shortage in Arda soon." He said philisophically.  
  
"OLORIN!"  
  
"Well, there will be! You know how many pounds of food Hini can digest per day, imagine what would happen if there were hundreds of him!"  
  
"Olorin, you're not getting the point! The Valar are going to punish him for this!"  
  
"I know." Olorin said, his brow furrowing in concern. "But I'm sure Hini didn't mean any harm. They'll let him off lightly. Won't they?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Council of the Valar had been in session for only a few minutes when Hini was brought in, flanked by two guards.  
  
He was pushed into the middle of the circle, and left standing there alone, filthy and shivering a little with cold and fear.  
  
The young Maia gulped, staring around the Ring of Doom at the fourteen Valar.  
  
They were all there, even Ulmo and Mandos, who only left their realms when something of great importance occurred.  
  
Since they were present, then what was to be spoken of today was definetely a serious matter.  
  
It was Yavanna who first spoke, her voice sorrowful and unhappy as she looked upon her servant.  
  
"Oh Child of the Woods, what hast thou done?" She said.  
  
Hini looked both confused and tired. His brow furrowed as he tried to put his thoughts together. Suddenly, the past few days seemed hazy in his mind.  
  
"I-I know not." He finally said, his head bent, eyes on the floor.  
  
"Indeed you know not, you fool of a Maia!" Tulkas shuted angrily, jumping to his feet. "You know not the consequences of your actions! Thou hast brought another race of creature into Middle-earth!"  
  
Hini's head jerked up, he stared at Tulkas with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"But...I'm not..." He faltered. Hini lowered his head again and pressed a palm to his forehead. "Can't think." He muttered. "What was going on...I don't..."  
  
As Hini's thoughts collected themselves in a pattern that made sense, the Maia raised his tearstained dirty face and looked up."  
  
"Yes, Yes I have." He said, his voice small but steady.  
  
Then he seemed to lose his confidence again. "But I'm not sure...I mean...they're ignorant. I never talked to them. I never showed my face to them. They don't know me."  
  
"But what still puzzles me is how thou completed this task." Aule interrupted. "For to create such a multitude of life that has a will and mind of its own, one would need great power. And that, little Maia, is something you do not appear to have."  
  
"Ah, but he does." King Manwe's icy blue eyes had never once left Hini's face since the young Maia had arrived. "He had enough power inside him to bring forth the Secret Fire, which is what we are all formed from."  
  
Hini nodded in agreement. "Yes. I had that. I used the Fire. And I made them look like me, but not all the same, if you take my meanin'."  
  
Hini found himself babbling as he tried to explain the muddled thoughts that had been going through his head at the time.  
  
"I mean, I made some different-looking. When the sun was setting I had light enough to make them small and nimble. I made many of those. When it was all dark out I couldn't see so well, so I made them broader and heavier, their features less defined. And when the sun was rising, I made them slim again, but also taller. I made the fewest of those, because I was so tired by then."  
  
Most of the Valar were nodding in understanding, but they still had dissaproving looks upon their faces. For some reason, this irked Hini.  
  
"But why hast the Council called me hither?" Hini asked, a sense of annoyance mingling with his confusement. "I have made another race: what of it?"  
  
"What you have done is a violation of your position, and a voilation of your duties as a faithful servant and child of Illuvatar!" Orome said angrily. "Ever since the Naugrim, we have had rules concerning this!"  
  
"Don't care 'bout your rules." Hini said darkly, a glare spreading across his face. "I did what I did because of all the evils *you* let Morgoth get away with!"  
  
He was about to continue, when Queen Varda held out a hand.  
  
"As Hurin stood before Thingol and spake Morgoth's malice, so you come before us with a burden upon your soul, and would thus blame us for your own misfortunes." She said. "Twas you who wished to depart Valinor, when you could have stayed."  
  
Hini winced unhappily at the reminder of his stupidity in leaving Valinor, then bowed his head in apology.  
  
"I am sorry for my rudeness," The young Maia said. "But not for my actions. And I would not undo them."  
  
"Even when your plans appear not to have worked?" Nienna said, her eyebrows raised. "You have not lifted the sorrow of thralldom from your mind. Did you not put it upon these creatures?"  
  
"NO!" Hini shouted, amazed at his own boldness. "Why would I do that, create a race feuled by remorse and pain? No, into them I poured what little joy and life still remained in me. They are my innocence, my happiness, my mischief, my laughter in the hills, all that I had once and lost when I was thrown into Morgoth's dungeons."  
  
"But why do this?" Vaire said, apparently of like mind to her sister-in- law. "Why wouldst thou rid thyself of your happiness, as opposed to your sadness?"  
  
"No matter what I do, I will never be free of this hurt." Hini said bitterly, resting a hand against his heart. "It will plague me forever, my memories of horror and pain. But it will ease my heart to know my happiness will survive in a pure, untainted form. It will survive in them. They shall know little of pain and suffering, and they will maintain, because they have much of my stubbornness and my persistence planted in them."  
  
"Never shalt they fall into your schemes." He continued. "Never shall I let my laughter in the hills become twisted in the plots and plans of the High Powers, whether for intentions of evil or good! I will keep them away from it. I will keep them safe!"  
  
Hini glared at the Gods that sat around him, as if daring any of them to oppose him.  
  
It was Manwe who finally spoke.  
  
"Thou hast thine reasons for thine actions," He said. "And in them one might perceive some sense. But in truth you rant and scream, your pain still fresh. You curse the Valar, and you forget your teachings. For did not Illuvatar declare to Melkor that all his devices of evil would still always amount to the wishes and designs of Eru? Same as will yours. No matter how hard you try, you will not keep your people from either Eru's or our 'devices'."  
  
The Lord of the Valar sighed sadly.  
  
"But there is still the matter of what you have done. A simple Maia such as you, not even of high standing, has done what Aule barely escaped grave conseqence for doing. So you must be punished."  
  
"Punished?" Hini squeaked, his anger quickly replaced by fear.  
  
"Aye." King Manwe nodded his head. "And I think I know how. You will protect your prople, and not let them be hurt, you say? That is a noble goal, but it cannot be acheived if you are not with them. They have never laid eyes on you, you say? All the more better."  
  
The words that Manwe spoke next were clear and ringing. They would remain in Hini's memory for many years to come.  
  
  
  
"You shall be imprisoned in the dungeons of Mandos, and remain confined until the day when your folk have proven themselves worthy in the eyes of the Free Peoples, and have proven useful to all of Arda. I, Manwe, Lord of the Valar, have spoken."  
  
Hini opened his mouth to scream, but found it muffled by the gloved hand of one of the gaurds who had brought him into the Ring of Doom. Strong hands grabbed Hini and restrained him, dragging him away. Hini stared back at the council, eyes pleading. But though Manwe's eyes were sorrowful, he made no move to stop the guards.  
  
*No.* Hini thought, trying desperately to break free. *This can't be hapening! They can't put me back into darkness, they just CAN'T!*  
  
But they could. And would.  
  
****************  
  
Poor Hini! I'm awful mean to him!  
  
*Aiwendil=Radagast. That's what his name was in the Unfinished Tales. I figured to put him in, since he works for Yavanna and he knows Gandalf.  
  
Bonus points to people who noticed that Hini was at one point referred to as a 'fool of a Maia'. : )  
  
Read and review please! 


	10. Real Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, which is worth millions of dollars. All I own is Hini, who is only worth thirty-seven reviews, two paper clips and a dime. But I love him.  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I started school this week and I've been busy.  
  
Dammit, tenth grade sucks!  
  
If I had a nickel for every time someone's told me I'm a wise fool... P  
  
My god, I've gotten TEN reviews since I posted the ninth chapter! This is great!  
  
Thankyous:  
  
The Phantom- I'm glad you liked Hini's description of the hobbit's creation, and that you found Gandalf's comments funny! And yes, you get bonus points for noticing the 'Fool of a Maia' thing. Also, you get a medal for writing that wonderful little ditty about Gollum! I like it so much! I've been successfully using it to drive my friends crazy! ; )  
  
Corvida- I'm very happy you find my story delightful and original, and that you wish you'd thought of it yourself!  
  
Daughter of Feanor- Thank you graciously for leaving a review for every chapter you read, I appreciate that! I'm glad you liked how I put Radagast in, and how Gandalf was so funny. I was worried I made Olorin a little too OOC last chapter, but everyone seems to like it! And you correctly identified the different hobbit breeds! Very smart!  
  
Sally Gardens- Yeah, I made Manwe kind of cruel. I'm glad you sympathize with Hini's situation. I'll tell him you feel sorry for him. : )  
  
Zurizip- I'm very honored that you find my fic informative, and that you imply it's going on your favorites list! Thank you!  
  
twin03- I'm happy that you like the concept of my story, it's very nice of you to say so! And you ought to really read the Unfinished Tales. Athough it's not nessescary, it's good to study the details of certain Middle-earth events.  
  
Rogue Callista- I'm glad you think my story is cute, and that Hini is very hobbit-like and sympathetic!  
  
The Mad Writer- It's not that the Valar suck, it's that Hini broke the rules and was rude in their prescence. He needed to be punished. I'm glad you liked the 'fool of a Maia' pun, and don't worry about the ending! This story ain't over by a long shot.! : )  
  
******************  
  
So Hini found himself imprisoned within the depths of a lightless dungeon.  
  
For the *second* time.  
  
Some might think the Valar cruel and heartless, and deem that their scentence was too harsh.  
  
But one must remember that though Namo is the Lord of Death, he is still on the side of good.  
  
And though his will and pride are like stone, he has no wish to overly torment any creature.  
  
His realm is not so much a prison as it is a peaceful place of confinement.  
  
So though Hini was not allowed to leave, and no sunlight reached his eyes, he did not really suffer in the manner that he had in Angband.  
  
He was not tortured.  
  
He was given food, clothing, and his own room to sleep in. He was for most of the time bound with chains, but they were loose, and only hindered him if he tried to move quickly.  
  
He was occasionally brought into a common room, where if he wished he could converse with Maians, Elves, and all the other residents of Mandos.  
  
  
  
In the beginning of his imprisonment, the young Maia had spent most of his time weeping and banging on the (locked) door of his room, bitterly mourning his fate.  
  
But as time went on, he began to grow used to it. He became resigned to his fate.  
  
And it wasn't because he was giving in.  
  
It was because he had found a purpose in staying where he was.  
  
~~~  
  
The first dream occured about two or three years after Hini had been thrown into Mandos. He had gone to sleep in his chair, but had awoken with a smile on his face.  
  
Hini hadn't smiled since the day he had been captured by Orcs in the forests of Beleriand.  
  
As he emerged from the realm of sleep, Hini had kept his eyes closed, trying to hold on to what he had seen.  
  
Green grass...sunlight...a flash of blue sky.  
  
Noises also. Laughter, of course there was laughter. And voices speaking words in a strange yet (to Hini) perfectly understandable language.  
  
Hini wasn't stupid. He knew what he was seeing.  
  
It shocked him at first. The fact that he could sense his folk even within the depths of Mandos was incredible.  
  
Especially since dreams and visions were unable to enter the Dark Halls, and everyone within was supposed to sleep dreamless.  
  
This led Hini to believe that he wasn't really dreaming. Dreams were fiction of the mind. This was not.  
  
Hini was bound to his creations so strongly that he could see them in his mind. He could sense what they were feeling, what was happening to them.  
  
Even without a Maker to guide them, they had survived.  
  
They fed and clothed themselves. They made their own houses and raised families. They developed their own culture without any help.  
  
Yet because their thoughts ran in similar patterns to Hini's, they were very much like him in their emotions and way of expressing themselves.  
  
Admittedly, Hini could not see as much as he wished he could. What he saw was often clouded or misty, not completely clear. But whether this was due to his present location or general lack of farsight Hini did not know.  
  
At any rate, he didn't bother himself with the details. The details didn't matter, so long as his people were happy.  
  
He knew they were. He could feel their happiness, for it warmed him inside, soothed the pain and ache he carried in his heart.  
  
And though he still hurt greatly, Hini was content.  
  
For he knew that as long as he stayed in these dungeons, it meant his people were safe. It meant they were untouched, that the hatred of the world had not poisoned them.  
  
Hini's imprisonment signified their joy and everlasting innocence.  
  
What was he worth that his race of little people--who called themselves hobbits--should suffer pain in exchange for his freedom?  
  
So Hini abandoned the idea of ever departing Mandos, and contented himself with peaceful darkness and dreams full of laughter.  
  
And the years passed with no mention of Hini...nor of his people.  
  
*******************  
  
Awww! How cute!  
  
Review please! I have a goal of forty-five reviews, and t'would be nice to fufill it before the story draws to a close! 


	11. Very Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Nothin', I tell you! I'm innocent! He was dead when I got there!  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Urwen- I'm thrilled that you think my writing style is vibrant, and (although this may sound slightly evil) I'm thrilled that the ninth chapter was good enough to make you start crying! And Hini's wants to say thank you for the hug! As for the 'hint' hidden in your name, I'm afraid I may have missed it. To my knowledge, Urwen means 'sun-maiden' and was the name of Arien in the Lost Tales. You will have to explain what you meant to me.  
  
Anorithil- Thank you for desiring more installments, and for sympathizing about school! : )  
  
The Mad Writer- Thank you for complimenting my description of Mandos. And yes, at this point Hini is 'kind of happy'. ::Grins evilly:: But that sure won't last long! Hini's problems never end! Why? Because I'm evvvviiiiiiillllllllll!  
  
Sally Gardens- I'm happy you like my plot twists, that apparently are very similar to what Frodo goes through in the books. Honestly, I didn't mean to make Hini's tale so much like Frodo's! It just came out that way.  
  
The Phantom- I'm glad you liked Hini's ability to sense the hobbits. I figured it would be a good idea to give him some contact to the outside world. And Hini wants to say that's he's very greatful you tried to hug him. He's been going through alot of traumutizing events lately, and I refuse to pay for his therapy. And you're very welcome for all the 'Tundra of Arda' reviews. It was a pleasure. I find that the best kind of fanfics are the types that have extremely original concepts. 'Tundra' is one of those.  
  
Naheka and Joe the Nazgul- Thanks again for the parody reviews! And you've got a point, Joe, I always though Aiwendil was kind of a girly name. But that's what Radagast's name was in the Unfinished Tales. Tolkien thought it up, not me. And that comment that Morgoth was a Pathetic Stooge, and that he was the equivalent of Mumakil waste was quite funny!  
  
Zurizip- YAY! You helped me meet my goal! You were the forty-fifth person to review! Hooray for Zurizip and her reviews! : - D  
  
Elethril- I'm very happy you liked my disclaimer. And I'm honored that you think my writing style is mature! Thank you!  
  
**********************  
  
Hini woke up gagging.  
  
He toppled off his bed and hit the stone floor with a thud. Gasping, his hands flew to his neck.  
  
Silence. Hini could hear nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing.  
  
Eyes wide, Hini climbed to his feet. He crossed the room, stumbling partly because of his leg shackles, and partly because he was still half-asleep.  
  
Hini tripped over to the thick iron door of his room and leaned against it, shutting his eyes.  
  
That...that dream...that dream had been like nothing he had ever dreamt before.  
  
As the young Maia's heart slowed, he desperately tried to organize his thoughts.  
  
Trees...blue sky... a river. Hini always rememembered the visuals of his dreams first.  
  
Then sounds. No birds chirping, which was odd.  
  
Two voices...an argument.  
  
Not exactly good-natured bantering, but even hobbits had their little spats.  
  
Only Hini didn't think what he had heard could be defined as 'a spat'.  
  
And there was something else. Some other force that lurked just beyond Hini's comprehension.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard, trying to remember.  
  
Gold...something gold...and hissing.  
  
Slowly, Hini opened his eyes. They were full of fear. His hands were shaking, making the chains on his wrists rattle faintly.  
  
"Something is wrong." He whispered, staring upwards into the darkness of the ceiling.  
  
"Something is very very wrong."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Humming softly and balancing a tray of food in one hand, Mornie unlocked the door of Hini's cell.  
  
She was about to open it when suddenly, it swung inwards, revealing Hini standing right in the doorway.  
  
The young Maia had been waiting at the door for a long time, and when he heard the door being unlocked he had pulled it open quickly.  
  
"Lady Mornie?"  
  
"Yes, Hini?"  
  
"How quickly dost the Lady Vaire work?"  
  
This supposedly random question suprised Mornie into silence for about five seconds.  
  
"Pardon me, but what do you mean, Master Hini?" She finally responded, giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"It is known that the wife of Mandos weaves all things that have ever happened in Time into her storied webs. But how quickly dost she do this?"  
  
"Why do you wish to know, Hini?" Mornie questioned, the confused look not leaving her face.  
  
"Something has just ocurred, and it seems to me of great importance. Do not ask me how I know of it, simply answer my question. Would Lady Vaire have woven the tale of this event into her tapestries by now?'  
  
"I-I know not." Mornie said. "You would have to ask her personal servants. And this you cannot do, for you are confined to a certain area of Mandos. My apologies."  
  
Hini nodden solemnly.  
  
"Thank you anyway."  
  
He took the tray that Mornie held out to him, turning away as she shut and locked the door.  
  
Sighing, Hini sat down in his chair, completely ignoring the food. He wasn't in the mood to eat, for the dream was upsetting his thoughts.  
  
Rubbing his forhead, Hini tried to ignore the bad feeling that had been in the back of his mind since he had woken up.  
  
But that bad feeling wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
*****************  
  
If you can't tell what Hini dreamt, then either you didn't read the Fellowship of the Ring, or the chapter 'Shadow of the Past' has somehow escaped the clutches of your memory.  
  
R&R please! Tell me what you think! 


	12. Struggle

Disclaimer: I own neither LOTR nor the Simarillion. I would attempt to purchase them from Tolkien Estates, but I'm saving up my money for the Speshul Edition FOTR DVD.  
  
Struggle  
  
Thankyous:  
  
twin03- Thank you for commenting that my story is nice. You need not read the Unfinished Tales if you do not have the time. This fic mainly focuses on Simarillion and LOTR anyway.  
  
Beatrice- Thanks for saying that you think this is good! I know it would have been so supremely better had Tolkien thought of it, but in a way I'm glad he didn't. It was my idea to write this, and I have fifty-two reviews to prove that it's well done. : )  
  
Naheka and Joe the Nazgul- Sorry for keeping you waiting like that! School has not been easy, my History teacher hands out worksheets like there's no tomorrow. In the last few weeks, we must have used at least twenty trees worth of paper! By Eru, the Ents would be *so* P.O.'d.  
  
Rogue Callista- Yes, it is very good that Hini can see his creations. And in this chapter, you will see how he encounter's Frodo's story. Concerning the 'dosts' I do happen to know that my Shakespearean mode of talking is not accurate (The Phantom studies this stuff, and she told me). But I just tend to go with the flow and not worry whether it's completely correct or not. Glad you wanted more, and here 'tis! Also--you get bonus points for being my 50TH REVEIWER!!!!  
  
The Mad Writer: Yes! Very good! The Smeagol-strangles-Deagol scene is EXACTLY what Hini was dreaming! Yes, Aiwendil is girly name, and incidentally I always found Radagst to be kind of wimpy. Concerning your Hini protection society, it is a noble cause. But it will not do much good, seeing as this is the last chapter in which he really, truly suffers. Lastly, the Halls of Vaire *are* in Mandos, but not in the section the prisoners are kept in. I figure both Mandos and Vaire have there own spaces to do their own things in.  
  
The Phantom- I'm very glad you liked Hini's something-is-wrong dream! It made sense to put it in, seeing as it was an important ocurrence in hobbit history, and Gollum *had* once been a hobbit. And do not worry, this chapter is much longer than the last two. Hope you like it! : )  
  
***************  
  
With the arrival of that incredibly strange dream, Hini began to doubt the safety of his folk.  
  
Of course, he had had previous visions where unpleasant things befell the hobbits.  
  
Accidents did happen, and several other incidents involving minor evil forces had at certain times become problematic.  
  
But the little people always seemed to recover quickly, and suffered no major damage.  
  
Besides, once the dangers had passed, so did Hini's worries.  
  
But now the bad feelings did not leave Hini. Ever since that strange river dream, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was worng. Terribly wrong.  
  
The young Maia began to panic whenever he sensed any little mishap befalling his people. He stressed constantly over the predictions of Manwe, fearful that they would come true.  
  
When young hobbits left their homes to travel in the wilds for a time, Hini was anxious and apprehensive.  
  
When strange creatures crept unheeded in and out of his folk's lands, he panicked and begged Eru on his knees that nothing would come of anything.  
  
Finally, Hini worried himself to the brink of sanity and exhaustion.  
  
He ended up sleeping for twenty-four hours straight. With no dreams.  
  
This calmed him somewhat, and he managed to relax. He told himself that his people, for all their innocence, were too smart to get involved in something that concerned all of Arda.  
  
And Hini was right. The attitude of most Halflings, to this day, is to stay at home and out of trouble.  
  
So for a time, Hini grew calm.  
  
But the feeling that something was wrong didn't leave him. He could always feel it.  
  
Something truly dangerous had infected his people, and he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
As the Third Age continued, Hini ventured less and less into the Common Rooms, caring not for the talk of others. He was to wrapped up in his own problems.  
  
But even though he was engrossed in the affairs of his people, a single, most important situation somehow managed to avoid his dreams.  
  
He was completely oblivious to this particular occurence.  
  
And considering how important this occurence was, one must assume that there were Higher Powers keeping this information hidden from Hini.  
  
Probably so he wouldn't go ballistic.  
  
But nothing concerning hobbits could be kept a secret from Hini for very long.  
  
Soon the raw truth was exposed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hini woke up screaming.  
  
He twisted himself in the sheets of his bed and wailed in pain, tears streaming down his face.  
  
His arm! His shoulder! It was on fire.  
  
But it wasn't, not really.  
  
Hini knew nothing was wrong with him. The pain was coming from somewhere else.  
  
And it was bad pain. Very bad pain. This pain was only a fraction less than the utmost physical torment that had been inflicted upon Hini in Angband.  
  
With a shuddering gasp, the young Maia blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hini was dreaming again.  
  
But this time, he felt himself being present in his own dream.  
  
He seemed to be standing at the bottom of a well . It was filled with a crystal blue liquid that felt and tasted like air.  
  
Hini shaded his eyes as he looked upwards. There was a brilliant white light at the top of the well, and it stung his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of the light. The silhouette of a falling figure entered Hini's vision.  
  
Something had been dropped into the well, and was now slowly drifting down towards him.  
  
Hini's eyes turned downward, and he gasped.  
  
He was standing knee-deep in filthy, black mud. The surface was strewn with bones, and bits of metal poked out here and there.  
  
And the figure kept on falling.  
  
Hini stared at it, and realized with some shock that it was stirring. It looked as if it were trying to swim back to the surface, but its attempts were weak and unsuccessful. The figure continued to sink.  
  
With a cry, Hini suddenly jerked his legs out of the muck and began to swim frantically.  
  
Although not an exceptional swimmer, Hini had the ability to move in water. And he did so now with all his might, struggling to reach the figure before it fell too far.  
  
As Hini finally caught hold of the figure, a shocked gasp tore from his throat.  
  
The fact that the figure was that of a hobbit did not suprise Hini.  
  
What suprised the young Maia was how *heavy* the hobbit felt.  
  
The weight was tremendous, and it was dragging Hini downwards along with the hobbit.  
  
It looked as if a band of fire was wound around the hobbit's neck, and the area around his shoulder and upper chest was wrapped in a thin, dark mist.  
  
As Hini struggled to keep from plummeting downwards, he observed the face of the creature he held in his arms.  
  
Hini hadn't laid eyes on one of his people's faces up close since the day he had sculpted them.  
  
And this one was a true hobbit, born flesh and blood, not molded out of river mud and a Maia's hopes.  
  
The Halfling's features were thin and pointed. His dark curls floated about his face in the water. His eyes were shut, but the little creature still struggled faintly, even in the grip of unconciousness.  
  
As Hini found himself staring at the hobbit's face, they began to sink lower. Startled, Hini began to kick his legs, trying to swim towards the white light.  
  
But it was so hard. The hobbit was dead weight, and the force that pulled the creature down seemed to grow stronger and stronger.  
  
Hini's tears mixed with the blue liquid as he began to cry.  
  
No matter what happened, Hini knew deep inside him that he couldn't let this hobbit sink down and down until he fell into death. He just couldn't.  
  
Swimming as hard as he could, Hini began to slowly inch his way upwards. Bit by bit, Hini felt himself overcoming the deadly pull on the weight in his arms.  
  
Hini lost all track of time, and ceased to truly think. All he focused on was the one thought burning in his mind: He MUST get to the surface.  
  
As they ascended to a level where the white light peirced through the water and illuminated the Maia and his cargo, the heavy pull suddenly seemed to dissapear. Hini felt the hobbit cease his pitiful movements and relax in his embrace. Happily, Hini quickly swam the remaining yards upwards and broke to the surface...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the House of E--"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"HINI!!!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Hini was jerked awake as he felt two hands grab his shoulders and shake him roughly.  
  
He sat straight up, and would have jumped out of bed had not several pairs of hands restrained him.  
  
Gasping for breath, Hini looked around.  
  
He was not in his own room. The bed he lay in was thicker, and the mattress was less confortable. Jars of herbs and ointments were resting on the surrounding shelves. Hini realized he must be in some sort of dungeon infirmary.  
  
Standing around Hini were several of Mandos' servants, and one tall Maia dressed in a misty gray color that signified his service to Este.  
  
"He seems to be fine now," The grey Maia said, looking puzzled as he felt Hini's forehead.  
  
Hini was about to ask what was going on when Mornie blurted out:  
  
"Oh, Hini, thank goodness you're awake! I found you in your room, knocked out cold. You wouldn't wake up, no matter what we did! You've been asleep for seventeen days! We finally had this healer come over here, because you'd been having convulsions. He was trying to get you to lie still just now, when you suddenly woke u--"  
  
She was interrupted as Hini stumbled off the bed and to the door.  
  
"Hold it! Where are you going?" Demanded a random Maia as he grabbed Hini's arm.  
  
"I have to go to the Common Rooms." Hini said, his face a mask of worry.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please! In the name of Illuvatar the Father of All, I HAVE to find out what's going on out there! Something is wrong! Something is horribly wrong and this is worse than anything I've ever felt! I won't just sit on my arse and worry, I have to talk to someone!"  
  
The random Maia was about to protest, when Mornie stepped forward and gently removed his hand from Hini's arm.  
  
"I will bring you there." She said, grasping Hini's shirtsleeve.  
  
~~~  
  
A great many hours later, Hini was escorted back to his own room and locked inside.  
  
He walked over to his chair, sat down and placed his head in his hands.  
  
Though the events of the outside world were often discussed in the Common Rooms, he had never really listened much.  
  
But today he had been racing about, asking questions and frantically trying to peice everything together.  
  
He now knew the major events of the past two Ages. He now knew most of what had been going on while he was imprisoned.  
  
And he knew what he had dreamt of. He knew what that blasted Sauron was up to.  
  
Slowly, Hini raised his head. Normally, tearstains would have traced paths down his cheeks by now.  
  
But even after seventeen days of sleep, Hini felt to exhausted to cry.  
  
He was so weary of trying.  
  
Trying to make everything right.  
  
Trying to find a purpose in life.  
  
Trying to do the impossible.  
  
Sighing, Hini closed his eyes and tried to block out all his thoughts. He didn't want to think anymore.  
  
***********  
  
Can't you just imagine Hini dragging an unconcious Frodo to the top of a well? Can't you just *see it*?  
  
And I have a new story up. An insane LOTR/Princess Bride parody. Please review that if you have the time, and be aware that *this* story is not over yet! : )  
  
As always, folks, read and review! 


	13. Not Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't really own what I write about. Even the characters I create are all based on Tolkien's works.  
  
But Hini still likes me. Don't you, Hini? Even after I threw you into two dungeons and made you suffer incredible amounts of physical and mental pain? You *must* still like me! Of course you do!  
  
Thankyous:  
  
The Phantom- So quick to review again, thank you! And I'm sorry for your confuzzlement at the beginning, but the part with Hini dragging Frodo was actually one of the first ideas I had when I was brainstorming this fic back in August. I had to put it in. And I'm afraid Hini won't be helping Frodo or Sam anymore. It's a good idea, but the Valar have other plans concerning Hini's sanity. Sam and Frodo will have to take care of themselves. They have Hini's stubborness--they will be alright. And lastly, I AM very proud that you logged on just to read this! I'm also thrilled to hear you're addicted! Does wonders form my self-esteem!  
  
twin03- Glad you though the chapter was cool, and that I had a good perspective on Frodo being wounded! : )  
  
The Mad Writer- I am happy you think last chapter was good! And I often suffer from Review Block as well. Do not let it bug you.  
  
Elethril- I'm glad you liked the well scene, and that you noticed the 'concerning hobbits' thing! I put than in unintentionally, and only discovered it when I was proofreading. I guess some terms just stick in your memory, and become part of the unconcious thought process. And I'm beginning to think I've made the Valar a wee bit too OOC. They're being mean, and they'll continue to be a little mean in this chapter too.  
  
***********  
  
The sky had already begun to lighten to a pale misty blue when Hini ceased to speak.  
  
As the Maia fell silent, he leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes.  
  
Frodo stared at him, several tear tracks running down his own cheeks. For him, Hini's tale been very emotional.  
  
"Is that all?" Frodo asked softly. Hini nodded.  
  
"More or less. All I did after that was sit in my room. The dreams kept getting blocked, probably by some Vala who knew of my visions. Eventually I couldn't stand to watch what you were going through. So I stopped trying to fight whatever was preventing me from seeing you. I succeeded in missing large portions of your adventure, and I never found out what was happening in the Shire until the day you did."  
  
"Just one last question, Master Hini." Frodo suddenly said, frowning a little. "Try as I might, I don't remember falling. I don't remember you carrying me up back to life. I never saw anything like that while the Morgul blade was in me."  
  
"You shouldn't have." Hini said. "I wasn't really saving you, exactly. I was saving your soul, or your life force. You wouldn't remember anything because your mind was elswhere."  
  
Hini sighed, glancing out the window.  
  
"It's almost dawn. I'll have to be off soon." He said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, the young Maia felt a prescence at his side. Frodo had gotten up out of his chair and was standing next to Hini, resting a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort.  
  
"Are you still?" He asked.  
  
"Am I still what?" Hini said, a confused look forming on his face.  
  
"Are you still sorry? Do you still wish you had never left Valinor?" Frodo said, looking Hini straight in the eye, which was a brave thing to do to one's Maker.  
  
Hini sat back and though for a moment.  
  
"In a way, yes. I'll always regret my descisions to take the path of pain and suffering."  
  
Then Hini looked down at Frodo and smiled. A real, genuine smile.  
  
"But I suppose your kind make up for it. Even with my visions in Mandos, I've never really seen you as a people. Just a sybolization of my lost innocence."  
  
Hini paused for breath, then continued.  
  
"But now I truly see. The hobbits of Middle-earth have now known anguish and suffering, you most of all. And because of it, your folk seem all the more grateful for the happiness that still exists. You seem more like real creatures then symbols now. So no, I don't think I'm sorry. Not really."  
  
Frodo smiled back at the tall Maia.  
  
"So you don't hurt anymore?"  
  
"Of course I hurt!" The Maia exclaimed in good-natured indignation. "I always will. I said that before. But as I said no less than ten seconds ago, the Periannath make up for it,"  
  
The Maia paused as he tapped the side of his head with two fingers.  
  
"Besides, I don't have any more bad feelings. The One Ring is gone, and so is the once-hobbit Smeagol. The infection of evil that seeped into your race is vanquished. And though you are no longer innocents, you are still what I made you: A carefree, loving species that seeks joy and laughter. And you will remain so for all time."  
  
As Hini uttered these words, the Sun rose and spilled it golden light all over the landscape, bathing the room in a soft, rosy colored glow.  
  
Hini smiled ruefully as he stood up. He held out his hand, and Frodo took it.  
  
"I must be off now, Master Baggins. But I wish you the most peace and happiness Valinor can offer a creature that has gone through hell and back."  
  
"And I wish you peace and happiness as well." Frodo said. "The end of the world shall not come for a long time. A divine immortal such as yourself should continue living life to the fullest."  
  
With a grin, Hini turned and walked out of the room. As he exited the house, the Maia began to trot down the road, excercising joints that he had not used strenuously for many thousands of years.  
  
And so, Hini raced off towards the Woods of his Lady.  
  
There was still hope in his heart.  
  
****************  
  
Yes, this was a very short chapter.  
  
BUT THE STORY'S NOT QUITE DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R! 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, especially the very special hobbit family that resides in the Tower Hills  
  
Thankyous:  
  
Beatrice- Glad you though last chapter was nice! And as requested, here is more.  
  
The Mad Writer- Hini's happy he's not sorry too. Regret can make your life a hell, so it's good he let go. As for Hini finally seeing Yavanna again, she will welcome him back into her service and he will accept his duities once again. I'm telling you this because it's not going to be shown. We never see Yavanna talking to Hini again. This chapter skips to a very interesting situation.  
  
Naheka and Joe the Nazgul- Glad you were still staring, it shows you're extremely interested! And yes, I myself would *love* to sleep for 17 days. However, one must remember that the reason Hini slept for 17 days was because that was the amount of time Frodo had the Morgul shard in his shoulder. It took over two weeks to drag him out of the well. And Joe, Naheka's right; you shouldn't sit in from of the screen too long. It ruins your eyesight. And wraiths have bad enough vision as it is.  
  
The Phantom- I'm happy you were so absorbed in the story that you forgot it was a flashback! That means I'm doing a good job telling it in the third person. I'm glad you think I made Frodo sentimental. I like to think of him as a cute, sweet, angsty fluffball. He's my second favorite character, and would be my favorite of not for the slimy green hissing fishing lisping split-minded cretin who TOTALLY ROCKS THIS WORLD!!!!! And lastly, thank you for the e-mail on September 22nd! It brightened my day considerably!  
  
*********  
  
Twenty-four-year-old Elfstan had just finished setting the table when he heard the front door creak open.  
  
"Mother!" The tweenage hobbit called into the kitchen. "Father's home!"  
  
"Of course he is, lad! I've got ears, you know." Elanor called good naturedly as she walked into the dining room, removing her apron and hanging it on a chair.  
  
Elfstan heard the door slam shut, then his father walked into the room, dusty and slightly dirt-stained from working in the fields all day.  
  
"Good afternoon, you two!" He said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hello, dear. How was your day?" Elanor said, crossing the room so she could give her husband of thirty-four years a peck on the cheek.  
  
"It was quite fine, thank you. I had some help."  
  
"Oh, really?" Elanor raised an eyebrow. The few hobbits that had settled in the Tower Hills with them were often too busy with their own crops. Help was an uncommon occurence.  
  
"Aye." Fastred responded. "A traveler was walking along, and asked me if I needed a hand. I said I did, and he aided me for the rest of the day. He asked if I could spare a bite to eat, and I said we could. So I brought him back."  
  
Fastred turned and looked down the hall. At the front door, a hobbit was still dusting his woolly toes off on the mat.  
  
Finally satisfied with the condition of his feet, he walked down the hall. Entering the dining room, the hobbit bowed slightly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ma'am." He said. This traveler hobbit's voice had a musical lilt to it, and for a moment Elanor and her son were entranced by it, just as Fastred had been entranced when he had first heard it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sir." Elanor said, snapping out of her momentary trance. "I'm most thankful for your help, and you are certainly welcome to stay for dinner. Elfstan? Would you make room for an extra place, please?"  
  
Elftan nodded and did as he was bid. Soon the family of three and its dinner guest were seated around the table, eating heartily.  
  
Elanor studied the strange hobbit. He seemed normal enough, dressed in pants, shirts, suspenders and a coat. He ate like a hobbit too, heartily yet politely.  
  
What bothered Elanor was his face. Hie features were so downright hobbit- like they seemed unnatural. His curls were just a bit too long, going down over his shoulders. And his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire. They were unnaturally bright.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Elfstan inquired boldly, looking at the stranger.  
  
"Don't be rude, Elfstan." Fastred said automatically, reaching for the potatoes.  
  
"Nonsense." The hobbit said, smiling broadly. "He was not being rude, he was asking a question. And to answer that, I come from the West."  
  
"West of here?' Fastred suddenly said, sitting up a little. While working with this hobbit, they had only discussed the weather, and the better ways of growing corn and wheat. Fastred knew nothing about this traveler, not even his name.  
  
"But there are no hobbit dwellings West of here." Elanor said, looking as puzzled as her husband.  
  
"I have been living far away from my people for a long period of time." The stranger said, cutting up the meat on his plate. "I only recently decided to enter the Shire."  
  
"Why?' Fastred asked, refilling his tankard.  
  
"I wish to see the sights, and see some relatives of mine." The hobbit said simply.  
  
"Who are you related to?" Elfstan questioned again, eyeing the stranger with interest.  
  
"Oh, quite a few people." The hobbit said, an odd smile crossing his face. "I wasn't to keen on coming here, but I was eventually persuaded by a fellow who passed my way some time ago."  
  
"Who did you meet?" Asked Elanor, thinking that if this hobbit lived somewhere between the Shire and the Grey Havens, it must have been---  
  
"A Master Samwise Gamgee, I do believe." The hobbit said, leaning back in his chair as he sipped ale from his mug. "A very kind and honorable hobbit."  
  
"Why, that's my father!" Elanor said happily. "He left here some three years ago."  
  
"Is that so?" The traveler said, delight clearly visible in his amazing blue eyes. "Fancy that! And to think I'm sitting here, dining with part of Master Gamgee's family!"  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Elfstan asked, excited for news of his grandfather.  
  
"He stopped by my dwelling one day. He was off to see a friend of his, and because of that, I didn't keep him long. But we did share some leaf by my fireside, and discussed events in my life and his."  
  
The Stranger's eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"He had quite an interesting tale to tell, actually."  
  
"I'm sure he did." Said Elanor, beaming happily.  
  
The four hobbits continue talking merrily all through the meal, although the subject was switched to events that had occured in the Tower Hills, Hobbiton, and all over the Shire.  
  
  
  
As the meal drew to a close, the traveler stood up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Master Fastred, for letting me enjoy the wonderful cooking of your wife, and the lovely company of you and your family. I must be off now."  
  
"But it's almost dark!" Elfstan said. "Don't you think you ought to spend the night?"  
  
"Nay." The stranger said, smiling broadly. "I've a long way to go, and I'd like to get where I'm going as soon as possible."  
  
The hobbit walked to the door of the dining room, then turned back to look at the seated family.  
  
"You have been kind and courteous. And for that, I wish upon you as many blessings as the future can hold."  
  
With that, the hobbit turned and walked out. He stopped at the clothes rack to grab his cloak and walking stick. Then, exiting the house, he began to walk down the road, humming a mery tune under his breath.  
  
The three people in the house suddenly seemed to snap out of a trance.  
  
Suspicions filled their minds, and questions they had not thought of asking came into their heads.  
  
"I wonder," Fastred said. "Why I invited him to come back with me, when I knew nothing of him?"  
  
"We still know nothing of him." Elfstan said. "He never told us exactly where he lived, nor who he was related too. He didn't even say his name. And we didn't ask."  
  
"Who do you suppose he was?" Elanor asked her husband. In response, Fastred shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I have no idea." He said. "But I'm not worried about it. He was a very nice hobbit, helpful and polite. And I'm sure everything he told us was true."  
  
Fastred stood up and picked up his plate, smiling.  
  
"Come on, let's do the dishes. If there's still time before bed, we can have a chat and a smoke by the hearth."  
  
************  
  
I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed this fic, and double thank yous to everyone who reviewed more than once.  
  
I consider this peice my best work so far, and I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I hope all of you are too.  
  
Once again, thank you all! : ) 


End file.
